


Cheating

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: I wish you would write a fic where...i could see where "but that's for another story" leads to ;)AKA A way to make me write a smutty piece instead of my infamous "But that's another story" I tend to use whenever I feel like trolling. Asked by superfluousstuckupitude via tumblr





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: Normally, I would write something else than just a PWP because I truly prefer to write lengthier scenes but since this is solely the part I tend to edit out… PWP it is.

Blunt nails dug into Emma’s back and she chuckled breathily while lifting the soft fabric of Regina blouse, the palms of her hands gliding against the other woman’s heaving chest while she felt a nibble on her neck followed by lips muttering words, letters, she didn’t truly get. Her skin felt hot as she halted for a moment, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of the blouse. Zeroing on her eyes the brunette swat again her fumbling fingers and undid some of them herself, one edge of her mouth curving into a lopsided smile. One Emma kissed quickly, bruisingly, while she kept on working on the buttons between the two of them, shivering as she felt the cold-air of mid-November filtering through the half-closed window she had left opened the night before.

Regina’s magic sparkled for a second before the window closed, a soft thud Emma already missed as the brunette pushed her into the nearest wall, eyes glinting purple and darker as Emma stopped and stared her slightly out of breath. Blouse undone, bra peeking out and smeared red lipstick, the blonde felt herself wanting to groan at the sight of the former queen in front of her, a slow smile spreading as Regina grabbed her by her shoulders, one caress of her fingers unbuttoning her jeans while another left the blonde braless.

“That’s cheating.” She panted but Regina didn’t stop as she arched a brow, daring her to stop. Which, Emma thought as she left the wall, trying to do the same to the brunette and chuckling when Regina finally let her do it, she really didn’t want. Biting her bottom lip at the sight of Regina staring at her with her back flushed against the wall, the blonde hummed, raising her hands to the brunette’s chest and kissing her on the edge of her jaw as she felt the surface of the lace that covered her breasts. She shivered when Regina’s nails dug deeper this time -almost to the point of pain- on the back of her neck, holding her close as she kept on kissing her, one hand going back to the woman’s blouse and tugging at it.

“Want some help?” The question was voiced in a whisper, one Emma growled at before she, remorselessly, rose her other hand, managing to slide the blouse down Regina’s shoulders just enough to pool the fabric on the woman’s elbows. Something being quickly followed by the straps of the bra. The clasp was an easy feat and so, with the clothing already askew, Emma crouched slightly, taking the brunette’s right nipple between her lips, rolling her tongue on the tip as she braced herself, trying her best not to lose her footing as Regina let out a boneless sigh, her chest heaving, her heart thumping dully on her ribcage. A detail that made the blonde leave the nipple momentarily and run a soothing kiss on the former queen’s sternum before she resumed with the licking, her right hand finding its place on Regina’s ass. The harsh surface of the wall wasn’t gentle on the skin of the back of her hand but Emma didn’t shed a sound against it as she crawled its way from the brunette’s calf to her thigh to her still very clothed buttock.  Her other hand went for the brunette’s other breast, kneading it as she moved slightly backwards in order to blow some cold air on the woman’s skin, chuckling as the nipple hardened, licking it again before sliding her lips down further.

This time it was her magic the one that curled around her finger as the hand that wasn’t currently trapped at the brunette’s back, fell until it reached the button of Regina’s black slacks, unbuttoning them and staring at the black lace that waited beneath them.

She slid the black panties alongside with the slacks until they reached Regina’s knees, smirking at the sight of the definetely disheveled brunette that kept on staring from above, a lazy smile on her lips as she tugged her hair in one slow invitation Emma took gladly, kneeling and moving both of her hands up the now uncovered thigs, marveling slightly at the way her nails dug on them before she tilted her head while her neck let out a slow protest. One she decided to ignore as she kissed the brunette’s groin, close enough to feel the warmer flesh beneath her but not close enough if the cutting “Emma…” was anything to go by.

There were times in where the two of them fumbled and asked for directions as they softly undressed, laughing while guiding each other, staring intently into the other’s eyes and pushing themselves into the mattress, hiding kisses on spots they would later remember with a blush and a glance while pretending not. There were other times, however, in where the only things they could hear were grunts and their names repeated over and over again with promises and epithets that, in other situation, would never leave their lips. As Emma kissed the brunette’s skin yet again, however, she realized they were in some sort of middle ground in where softness was needed as much as something else, the something else that made her ask again and again for Regina to whisper into her ear what she wanted to do with her in the middle of the night, away from everyone else but the former queen. Feeling her chest rumble with anticipation and with one hand grasping the brunette more firmly against her mouth, she brought the other between her legs, casting a cheeky glance upwards, seeing the smooth skin on the older woman’s abdomen, focusing on the valley between her breasts and getting caught in the eyes that stared back at her, bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth.

In one single movement, Emma curled both her middle and ring finger and moved them closer to the other woman’s wetness, spreading her outer labia while kissing and licking her skin and, after some slow moments, her pubs. A tremor shot through the brunette’s height and Emma chuckled at it, blinking only the bare minimum as she kept on spreading the wetness, painting lines on the apex of the older woman legs, probing the former queen’s entrance before she licked her lips and moved closer, not listening again to her neck’s protests and letting her tongue flat against her bottom lip. Licking Regina’s clit she slid both fingers inside of her at the same moment, a gasp escaping the former queen’s mouth….

-But that’s another story-

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand still a troll xd


End file.
